1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to track compensation methods and systems for touch-sensitive input devices, and, more particularly to methods and systems that compensate for contact tracks, thus removing the influences due to vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increased usage of electronic devices, such as computers and portable devices, more and more applications and technologies have been developed for making these devices become more convenient.
Generally, a portable device may have related input devices, such that users can use the input devices to perform related inputs. For example, a portable device may be equipped with a touch-sensitive interface and/or a touch-sensitive display unit, and users can perform selections and inputs corresponding to related data, via the touch-sensitive interface/display unit. Based on a handwriting recognition mechanism, users can conveniently and speedily complete related inputs.
Since the portable device is not always placed on a stable desktop, the portable device may be frequently influenced by vibrations. For example, the portable device may be vibrated due to the movement of a hand holding the portable device, or due to the vibration of a transportation vehicle used by users. In some situations, when users perform related inputs via the touch-sensitive devices of the portable device, and the portable device is vibrated, the input data may be erroneous.
Currently, no mechanism is provided to perform related management for inputs when a portable device is vibrated. When the portable device vibrates, and an erroneous input occurs, users can only cancel the input, and re-perform related input operations. This is inconvenient for users. Additionally, performing additional related input operations also requires a large amount of resources, such as power of the portable device.